(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire arms and in particular, the present invention relates go firearms capable of firing cartridges of different sizes from the same firearm. The present invention has an internal firing mechanism lock.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The fire arms industry has long accepted, as a state of the art, the changing of barrels, to fire different size cartridges or loads. No attempt to alter that basic principle is involved with the present invention. There is not now, nor ever has been, a fire arm that can fire either, rim fire, center fire, or black powder loads, in a choice of cartridges or load sizes from the same fire arm without major adaptation. However, several attempts have been make to accomplish a combination of cartridge and black powder firing guns and fire arms. Such as: (a) U.S. Pat. No. 173,476 Ladd 1876, with this invention one is limited to the caliber of the fire arm and no other, the plug is also costly to manufacture; (b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,249 Brown and Sirous March 1984 again this limits one to one caliber, that of the gun, this plug is also costly to manufacture. (c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,930 Mainhardt this invention, will allow a couple of different calibers including center fire and rim fire, as well an insert for firing rockets; (d) U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,468 Chapin November 1980 this invention incorporates the costly plus and again limits one to one caliber, that of the firearm itself; (e) U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,868 Thompson April 1990, this invention requires the most mechining, and requires the making of new parts to accept the black powder parts. Again one is limited to one caliber and that is that of the firearm.